The Fall of Robin
by THEJAYMAN
Summary: This is the story of the fall of a hero. This is the story of the end of Robin and possibly the Titans as well, Friendships will be forged and forever destroyed. Betrayel, death, hate, love COMPLETE!
1. First Sin

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any thing in this story, or Batman**

"Finally, my revenge will be complete." Slade said to Robin who was tied to a table

"How is that possible when you are going to die in a few months!" screamed Robin referring to Slade's cancer which was killing him.

"Dear child, I won't be doing the destruction, you will." Slade said with a smirk under his mask

"I would never work for you," Robin declared

"I know about your… obsessive mind and personality, what would happen if this obsession was channeled to your darkest desires."

Robin felt a cold sweat on his face and said "You cant do that and even if you do I don't have any dark desires which will hurt the Titans." Robin replied in defiance.

"You mean you don't have the urge to rape Raven when she sits there reading her book, you don't want to torture Cyborg, beat Beast Boy, or abuse Starfire, or kill Batman, or even torture Red X to death." Slade said with a smile, his drug had worked to have Robin reveal these occasional dark urges.

Robin now said, "DON'T DO IT SLADE! I BEG OF YOU!"

"Oh, I will do it and you will do these things and I will die knowing the Titans are slowly being destroyed by their very own leader." Slade said in his menacing voice. With that he took the serum and injected it into Robin's arm. Robin cringed with a sharp pain and then darkness.

**FOUR HOURS LATTER TITANS TOWER**

"Will he be okay dude," Beast Boy said with concern to Cyborg

"Yah, he just got knocked out, never thought Slade would just be gone, just like that he is done." Cy said the last part very softly

"I do hope friend Robin is alright," Starfire said with much concern

"I am sure he will be just fine." Raven replied in monotone, she her self had just defeated her father and could now express her emotions. The problem was she wasn't used to it. The other problem was her powers had gone haywire in the final battle and afterwards she couldn't call up her powers. She soon began hallucinating, first she thought Beast Boy was murdering Star, he was just talking to her. The worst was she thought Cy was abusing her when in reality he was just standing there in shock at the way she was crying for him to stop. So now she meditated, once the hallucinations and visions were controlled then she could get her powers back. She looked over at Robin who began stirring. "NO!" He screamed, his teammates stared Robin in shock.

"Where am I?" he asked in a exhausted tone

"The infirmary, we found you after Slade left for good." Cy said because the other teammates were still shocked at Robin's scream.

"What do you left for good?"

"He said he didn't want to die slow so when we came, he put a gun to his head and chuckled before-"

"Don't need anymore details," Robin said in disbelief

"You should rest," Raven said in her monotone voice. Robin nodded and drifted off to sleep.

**FIVE DAYS LATTER**

Robin had gotten back to form after two days, for the last two days he had been obsessing over all criminals now instead of Slade. On the fifth day at three in the afternoon Robin was at the computer while Raven was reading on the couch and Beast Boy rushed in. "Hey dudes, Me, Cy, and Star are going to mall then we are going to a teen club till maybe one," he said the last part with a small smirk.

"I would but I might be near a breakthrough," Robin said, never looking away from the screen.

"I am almost in control of my visions, so I should just stay," Raven replied not looking from the page she was reading.

"Suite yourself," BB said slightly disappointed Raven said no, he then walked off. Ten minutes latter three Titans left the tower. Twenty minutes latter Robin left to get a lead on a suspect. He came back two hours latter with a determined, obsessed look and demeanor. Raven hadn't seen him like this since when he threatened the Titans with a Bird a Rang after Slade's mask made him hallucinate. Raven ignored the look and went back to reading. She was snuggled to the couch as Robin came and sat almost across from her and turned on the TV. Robin eyed her long, skinny, sexy, pale legs. He glanced at her cute face and large, beautiful, violet eyes. She saw him eyeing him and glanced at his eyes and saw animal lust. She got very scared, she quickly got up and said: "I have to meditate in my room." She walked very quickly to her room. Robin followed her, when she was about four steps from the door she felt a gloved hand grab her shoulder.

"What are you doing!" Raven said outraged as she was spun around facing Robin who had an evil grin on his face.

"Lets talk in my room," he emphasized my room and said talk sarcastically

"Let go Robin, you are scaring me," Raven replied with fear in her voice

"Listen to me bitch, I will have you and use you like a whore, and there is nothing you can do about it," Robin said harshly and dragged her into his room. He locked the door and said: "Try to get out."

She tried and couldn't open the door, she had tears and she begged Robin to stop. Robin removed his shirt, belt, cape, and boots as he approached her. She tried to run but he grabbed her by the feet and pulled off her boots. She pleaded for him to stop but he removed her cloak and ripped off her leotard. He ripped off all her clothes and threw off his own, she layed on the floor covering her self with her arms, looking down and begging for him to stop.

"You know, I can just edit the videos and everyone will see you hallucinated, and I will get away with it." Robin said menacingly

The screaming could be heard across the empty tower. Robin taunted and abused her for a while. When he got tired he grabbed her clothes and shoved her in her room and said: "We should do this more often, I know you enjoyed it," he said with a chuckle.

_He used me like a whore_. Raven thought as she locked the door and took a shower. She showered to purify her self, she couldn't get rid of the filth that she had in her. She changed and went to her bed and cried the night away.

Robin entered his room and collapsed onto the bed, crying into his hands._ Slade's got me, he is doing exactly as he said. No one is controlling me except my self, me, I am destroying the Titans. I cant fight my self. "DAMN YOU SLADE! DAMN YOU TO HELL YOU MONSTER!" Robin cried, will she ever forgive me? Only he can help_, he turned on a special bat shaped screen and sent an email to his mentor. As he cried in frustration, guilt, and sadness.

**PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD APPRECIATE IT!**


	2. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any thing in this story, or Batman**

**Three Days Latter**

She tried telling the Titans what Robin did but it didn't work, he had fixed the tapes, he had the evidence but strangely as he lied his eyes were filled with regret. On the third day the Titans were going back to the mall. Robin had a new breakthrough in the works and decided against going. Raven agreed to go so she didn't stay home alone. They arrived and she rushed to the book store, to keep her mind off what happened. As she browsed through the classics section and got _Alice in Wonderland and Black Beauty_. Anything to keep my mind off what the bastard did she thought. As she left she decided to get a cup of tea at a small, café. Nobody was inside when she entered and the waiter gave her a nice spot in the corner, in seclusion. She got her tea and began browsing through some of her books and suddenly someone took the seat in front of her. She looked up and froze, Robin was seated just in front of her. "Get away from me," she said fear in her voice.

"Raven, Slade did something to me before the Titans found me, that is what made me do what I did to you and Red X." Robin sounded very remourseful and had a shamed demeanor.

"What did you do to Red X you lunatic!" Raven's fear had been mixed with frightful curiosity.

"I tortured him, and dumped him in the ocean, the same day I assaulted you." Robin paused as he said the last few words, not knowing how to describe it.

"You mean rape me?" Raven said cold anger in her voice.

"Listen Slade injected me with a serum that makes my uncontrollable obsessive behavior to be unleashed on all my darkest fantasies." Robin said tears beginning to form: "I am so sorry, I don't know what I will do next."

"You fantasize about raping me and torturing Red X." Raven said anger mixed with shock in her voice

"Only when your sitting on the couch reading your book, I just get turned on and have dirty thoughts," Robin went out and said the truth.

"So, what are you going to do, I don't have my powers, are you just going to appoligize and confess your crimes every time you rape me?" Raven said in disgust.

"No, I know you and BB are next and my obsession wont continue until he does what he wants to you two-"

"You talk like you and your obsessive attitude are two different people?" Raven said slightly confused.

"It is! I lose control and just watch and listen to what he does, he is different, I would never do any of the things he does."

"You would, if you had the chance you would because "he" is you!" Raven shot back

"Enough of this!" Robin snapped, Raven shut up and fear returned to her demeanor and eyes.

"I am sorry," Robin's voice was softer and more comforting. "I need to protect you from myself so I called Batman and he will take you and BB to Gotham City to learn hand to hand combat skills. The real reason being to protect yourselves from me and the official reason criminals are becoming more physical. I already talked to Cy, Star, and BB, Batman will come tomorrow at five in the morning. I will call you two back once your powers are back and I destroy this evil," Robin stated

Raven nodded and said: "I should get back and pack for my trip,"

"Alright, the R-Cycle is parked up front I can take you home."

"NO! I would never trust you to take care of me or stay with me or be with me when there is no one around okay, you are not forgiven nor will you ever be." Raven stated flately with little emotion

"Alright, the other Titans are eating dinner at a restaurant." Robin said trying not to show his hurt, he got up and walked out leading the way, he noticed Raven kept a five feet distance from him. He entered the restaurant to see the other Titans walk out. "I just ate with Raven and told her the plan so lets get home and prepare for the arrival of the bat." The other Titans nodded and went home in the T-Car. Raven packed a suitecase and tried to sleep but for the third straight night wept. At four she went to get some tea and await the arrival of Batman. She entered and was surprised to see a tall dark figure gliding in the kitchen. "Whose there?" Raven asked, fear rising, she reached for the alarm.

"Batman." The dark figure stated in a monotone voice, his face showing no emotion

"Why are you here early?" Raven asked the dark knight

"Wonder what Titans Tower looks when no one is awake." Batman said

"You know about Robin's problem?"

"Yes."

"Know what he did." Raven asked a little uneasy, Batman easily saw this

"No, tell me."

"I cant." Just then Robin walked in and shook his mentors hand, Raven excused herself and went to pack.

"What did you do Dick." Batman asked Robin in a curios and stern voice.

"I knew I couldn't lie to you in person, my other side raped Raven and killed the villain known as Red X." Robin said with shame in his demeanor

"I will take care of her and Beast Boy, and we will find out how to stop the other side. If you commit anymore serious crimes I might have to bring you down if necessary." Batman said still in his monotone voice. However his mind was analyzing what he had just been told, _Robin raped a teammate, murdered a thief, what is going on here? Does anyone else know?_

By five thirty the Raven, BB, and Batman were in the Bat-Jet racing to Gotham, it was a two hour flight. "Raven, I know what Robin did and I want to say I am sorry I didn't train him well enough to fight the drugs." Batman said his eyes not leaving screen as he piloted the jet.

"Raven, Robin didn't really- I mean he couldn't have- did he?" BB said in a very scared voice

"I never wanted you of all the Titans to realize the truth like this!" she said with tears in her eyes "You have nothing to appolagize for Batman."

They arrived in silence. Batman put there luggage in the Batmobile and drove to a apartment. Inside they were surprised to see it was just like a replica of the living area of Titans Tower, except there was only one small halway to two different rooms. There was also not as many Ts like at the tower. As if reading and Raven's mind Batman said "This safe house is what the main floor of Titans Tower is based on. Robin loved this place, but we rarely ever had to use it."

"Cool," BB stated rather dryly, still down because of learning what Robin did.

"I will only train you at night, so during the day you two can explore, sleep, or just relax." Batman said

"Forgot my wallet, he he," BB said checking his pocket

"I have some cash," Raven announced

"It wont be necessary, this should cover groceries and pleasure." Batman handed them a very fat wad of cash

"This our weekly allowance?" BB said drooling,

"No, if you need more just ask, get whatever you want, it really isn't my money, just donations that I don't need. I have to go, enjoy Gotham." With that the dark knight left the two teens and returned to the Batcave. He looked up the JL files on Azarath and was surprised to see this: **_Azarathian girls reach womanhood at 14 and are typically married at fifteen, age of groom isn't an issue._** _Raven's sixteen Batman _he thought in his mind. He was taken by the dark beauty, then he stopped him self, _she is sixteen, you are more than twice here age you monster. She just got raped, there is no way Bruce Wayne can marry a sixteen year old alien. She is so damned stunning_ the dark knight thought lost in thought. As playboy Bruce Wayne argued with Batman, this was the first time these two were actually at odds. They usually complemented each other. Now Batman felt he was falling apart after only one meeting.

**PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD APPRECIATE IT!**


	3. Demons

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any thing in this story, or Batman**

Back at the safe house BB was watching TV while Raven was reading a book on the couch. BB glanced at Raven's legs and face quickly before returning his gaze to the TV. Raven saw him stare and saw admiration in his eyes. Feeling extremely uncomfortable, she got off and rushed to her room. She was just about to reach the door when suddenly she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" she screamed and collapsed on the floor.

She didn't get forcefully turned around and dragged to a room, she only felt BB softly take her head to his chest and whisper to her kind things and telling her to cry it out. He said he was sorry for making her uncomfortable and he said he would never hurt her. They sat there in each others arms for a good twenty minutes. BB had never felt so much love flowing through him as in that moment. They let go of each other and went to their separate rooms to unpack.

"Raven, its three in the afternoon, want to get some lunch?" BB asked caustiously after knocking softly on her door.

"Sure," Raven replied and walked out of the room in her uniform, her cloak covering her self completely. She didn't want anyone to look at her body, she hated the looks she got. She also covered her face with her hood to hide the pretty face beneath. "Lets go," she said as her and BB went out to a nearby café to get a sandwich. They got stares, people were curious why two Titans were eating lunch in Gotham City.

Robin laid on his bed lost in thought. He continued pleading to his other side to be tamed and to stop it. He didn't get any response, only he could answer himself. Robin cried frustrated and ashamed. He should have turned himself in, he shouldn't be free, he should be in jail. After what he did to Raven, and how he tortured Red X to death, he deserved punishment. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head: _"Hello Robin,"_ he heard the unmistakable voice of his arch enemy Slade.

"_Impossible, your dead, why are you talking to me mentally?" Robin thought_

"_Why, I am still in this world, I cant interfere, only observe. I am going to watch you destroy your friends and yourself. It was very entertaining watching you assault your teammate, she cried so loud you know. It is funny, I am doing nothing and I am winning, even in death I am winning. I will taunt you until you die or collapse," Slade said, then he let out a chuckle._

"_Slade, get out of my head now," Robin thought with a lot of rage_

"_Let me just run by what would have happened had Raven gone to the police. First they would gather the evidence, the semen, her torn leotard in your closet, just a little of the evidence you left behind. Don't think it never truly crossed her mind to get you in jail, she was going to until you explained to her at the mall. However if she did say you would be arrested and in several months be sent to court. The city would be in shock, a sixteen year old teen superhero had commited a grizzly act of aggression against her teammate. As she sits in the stand she cries as she explains what you did to her, Beast Boy will be crying with her, Cyborg will be filled with guilt at allowing this to happen and hatred towards you, and Starfire, she will feel shocked at what you have done. You wouldn't be able to stand there faces. You would get the guilty verdict and spend the rest of your life in prison. Your team will drift apart, distrust and betrayel, everyone worried who would be the next Robin, eventually they would break up. I can already see, Starfire returning to her planet hear broken and in shock. Raven losing her sanity, Beast Boy trying to still be a hero and probably die a martyr. Cyborg would be so full of guilt he will commit suicide," As he explained a path these events could have lead to Robin's mind was full of disturbing images._

"_But it didn't happen!" Robin declared_

"_No, it didn't but if you screw up again Raven will bring you down. Destroy the evidence, destroy the DNA in the lab, give her the pill to destroy all evidence of your invasion from the inside of her," Slade ordered_

"_No… I cant do that…I have already done too much damage as it is," Robin however knew he would and had to do it to prevent that future from occurring. _

"_Good bye Robin," _With that Slade's spirit left Robin and just watched all the events unfold. Excellent he thought, Robin thinks that future was bad, wait till he lives the one I see for him. He will beg to die in the end, he would have regretted everything. Slade smiled, Robin's crimes will continue, and he will destroy everything he loves and holds dear.

Robin sat down and just layed back down with tears in his eyes. He turned on the radio to keep his mind off what he was about to do but it didn't help at all:

_He was guilt stricken sobbing with his head on the floor_

_Thinks about her now and how he never really wept he said_

_Cant be held responsible_

_I wont be held responsible_

_We were mea-_

Robin turned off the depressing tune and wept as he got rid of the evidence.

**PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD APPRECIATE IT!**


	4. Recovery and Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything in this story, or Batman**

**GOTHAM CITY**

Raven and Beast Boy each had a sandwich, Raven had turkey, and Beast Boy ate a vegetarian. They sat in silence glancing out at the cold, dark streets of Gotham.

"This is where Robin started his crime fighting career, a lot more dreary than Jump City," observed Beast Boy.

"A lot more violent too," Raven said coldly, they watched the news and were shocked at all the gruesome murders that ravaged the large city.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy said awkwardly.

"I wonder if this is where Robin learned how to-" She broke into tears as she realized she said her thought out loud

"Shh, its okay Raven, he can't hurt you here, and you said it wasn't really him," Beast Boy said in a comforting voice. She sniffled and got up, they quickly returned in silence. The phone rang when Raven went to take a nap in her room. He noticed she locked the door. He answered the phone, "Hello?" Beast Boy asked wondering who would call this number or even know it.

"Beast Boy, it is Batman," Bruce said as he sat in his silent office

"Yeah, is there a problem or are you just checking in," BB asked

"How is Raven doing," Bruce asked with slight concern in his deep voice

"She isn't doing well; she is taking a nap and crying in her room. The news and surrounding doesn't help her at all," Beast Boy stated.

"I thought so, just keep her company and try to keep her isolated from this dark and dreary world as best as you can," Bruce replied

"All right,"

"Good bye Beast Boy," with that Bruce hung up the phone and was lost in thought.

**JUMP CITY**

"Robin I think that was a little risky using Star as live bait to get Mumbo. What if it didn't work, she could have gotten hurt," Cyborg observed as the Titans fearless leader sat sitting shotgun to Cyborg was lost in thought.

"How about you stop criticizing my decisions every time," Robin said dryly, not moving away from the window.

"What, I don't always criticize you?" Cyborg said a little shocked at his friends comment.

"Don't screw around Cy, I know you want to be the leader, and you know what, I am getting sick and tired of your jealousy," Robin said a little angrier.

"Robin! I would never try to take your place or an-." He was cut off by Robin next comment

"Don't lie to me you piece of shit. You're not even human, you're a machine," Robin snarled

"Robin! Why do you speak nasty words of Cyborg, has he done something wrong," Star asked a little scared at Robin's tone

"Well Star, I hate his guts and I think you're a plain retard who is going to be taken advantage of in a few years. Hell I might even do you your so stupid you would think it was love!" Robin said in his evil voice

"Alright Robin, that does it, until you can apologize you can live on the streets," Cyborg snarled hurtling Robin out of the car, Star was in the back crying while Cy was extremely angry. _What the hell is wrong with Robin? Cy thought as he drove home. He will probably realize his mistake and apologize and explain what happened tomorrow. He is probably just tired._

**GOTHAM CITY**

Beast Boy was walking to his room when he heard Raven mumbling something out loud. He couldn't understand what she was saying but he knew she was full of sadness and anguish and he heard her sob. He turned into a hound to listen to what she was saying.

"I have to do this; there is no need left to exist. What is the point of living if you can't sleep or trust your friends and your love," Raven said as she continued to cry. "I have to end this miserable existence and finally sleep in peace knowing no one can hurt me," she went to her suite case and pulled out a dagger. Suddenly she heard:

"NO RAVEN! DON'T DO IT PLEASE!" Beast Boy screamed with tears in his eyes. He turned into a gorilla and knocked the door down. He turned back into a human and wrestled the knife away from Raven.

"Beast Boy I have to do this, I want to sleep, I want to leave, our youth is gone," she said the last part in a softer tone. Beast Boy held Raven, comforting her as she cried into his arms.

"Raven, I couldn't bear it if you left like Terra or my Mother, all the women I have loved or care for seem to die, Raven I couldn't bear it if you joined that list," Beast Boy told her. Raven and Beast Boy cried the night away.

Batman entered the safe house and was alarmed to see the door to Raven's room knocked down. Batman walked cautiously to the room and peered inside ready for anything. He saw Beast Boy on the chair next to the bed, asleep with a blanket. On the bed fast asleep was Raven, he then noticed on the floor the dagger. He realized what happened and glanced at Beast Boy with admiration, he finally got her out of her suicidal thoughts and she seems to be sleeping well for the first time in days. Batman knew Raven hadn't slept in a while by looking at her tired, depressed eyes. Batman looked at his watch, one in the morning; _I can see them tomorrow night_. He left a note and a large amount of money. He wanted them to have some transportation in Gotham. The dark knight left the room and went on his one man crusade against crime.

**JUMP CITY**

Robin lay on the couch, tears in his eyes as he realized he lost control again. He was truly scared, especially by what he said about Star. He never realized he always wanted her but he never knew how far he would go to get her. He knew how far his other side would go. He saw Cy's shocked face when he said those horrible things. He was comforted; _now Cy would never leave me and Star alone again. This would stop the demented part of my mind. Cy however was also in danger. He realized another thing this night, when I have any negative emotions I immediately lose control. He was in his apartment, when he first came to Jump City Batman got him an apartment to search for recruits. On the couch opposite to me is where he first spoke to Raven, offering her a chance to join the team. Next were Cyborg, then Beast Boy, and finally Starfire. They built the tower and the rest was history. A happy history until recently. Now he had assaulted his close friend, two Titans were thousands of miles away, two more were locked down in the tower and the leader, the bastard himself was weeping on a couch. He would apologize blame it on fatigue, they would let him in but never trust him again. Raven didn't trust, now Beast Boy probably knows, he doesn't trust him. I have no friends anymore he thought to himself. The team is collapsing right now simply because of Slade's damn serum, and myself._

"_Hello Robin, I see you got rid of all the evidence and hinted on your next targets, you're becoming quite the villain,"_ Slade's spirit declared

Robin's face burned with tears, he had destroyed the evidence of the crime and felt very guilty and ashamed about it. _"Slade, this is all your doing, I am learning how this serum works and I will destroy this other me and be free,"_ Robin said with confidence.

"_Tsk, tsk Robin, this isn't **my** doing this is all **your** doing, I didn't rape Raven and destroy the evidence, I didn't threaten my teammates,"_ Slade said, he knew he already won.

Robin now began arguing with his demon through the night and continued to slowly fall apart mentally.

**TITANS TOWER**

Cy was comforting Star after the event and telling her Robin was just out of it these days.

"He will be well yes," Star asked her metallic friend with a hint of optimism in the last word.

"Sure Star, if anyone can bounce out of a crisis its Robin," Cyborg said in his soft, soothing voice.

**GOTHAM CITY**

Raven woke up feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time, she felt refreshed. Suddenly she remembered last night, the last thing she remembered was Beast Boy holding her, worried she looked at the side of her bed. Beast Boy wasn't there, she turned to see him sleeping on the chair next to her bed. She smiled inside, Beast Boy knows I am going through many changes and I need space, _he could have easily taken advantage of me last night,_ she thought. She frowned and realized she didn't trust men anymore, no matter who they are. Beast Boy stirred and opened his eyes lazily and smiled. He said, "Feeling okay?"

"Yes, thank you Beast Boy," Raven said with a little emotion

"No problem lets shower and I will make some breakfast," Beast Boy said as he got up to head to his room and shower.

"All right, sounds like a good plan," Raven also got up and headed to her bathroom.

After showering Beast Boy made a vegetarian breakfast made of tofu, made herbal tea and got biscuits for Raven. _She is going through way too much for a sixteen year old_ _to handle _he thought with sadness. _She has turned sixteen a few weeks ago and her life had changed so much, she defeated her dad and was betrayed by her friend and leader._ As he was lost in thought she walked in, "Nice breakfast Beast Boy," Raven said, admiration in her voice. Beat Boy made a gourmet breakfast for two.

"The Bat left a letter over there, want to read it while I get some tea for us," Beast Boy decided to try the tea.

"Sure," Raven walked over to the enveloped and surprised to see a lot of money in it and a brief letter. It stated:

_I came by at one in the morning and noticed you two were a sleep so I left this message. I will come tonight; I realize you guys don't have transportation which is safe. So I leave you with this money, I know Beast Boy has a license so he can get a motorcycle or a cheap car. Just get a vehicle today as a "mission."_

_-Batman_

Raven explained there mission as they ate breakfast. Beast Boy was extremely excited and rushed to the door. He said "Come on, let's get a "vehicle" and make the Bat happy," Beast Boy said as he rushed out the door. Raven followed and caught up to him. They walked side by side, Beast Boy excitingly explaining how he couldn't wait to get a motorcycle.

"That seems kind of dangerous," Raven said concerned at the motorcycle. Beast Boy didn't noticed because he saw what he wanted right in front of him. Raven turned and knew what they were going to buy. A brand new Moped costing the exact amount of money Batman gave. Beast Boy entered and they left thirty minutes latter on a new green moped. Beast Boy was having fun; Raven was getting a little thrill from the joy ride, but didn't show it. They stopped at the same café for lunch on their way home. After a lunch which consisted entirely of Beast Boy describing how great the moped was, and Raven silently nodding and sipping her tea. They left home and as Beast Boy drove home, he thought about how he could get used to living with Raven. _We could get a small apartment in Jump City; go together to the tower in the moped, her arms wrapped around me like they are now. We could spend our days together, have children, and live a long, happy life._ They reached the safe house and Raven got off and walked in the safe house. _Yeah, I could get used to_ this Beast Boy thought with a smile as he walked inside. Then it hit him, _it could never work, she still fears me, she fears all men, she is scared of the dark, damn you Robin, I am so close but so far from my true love_. He walked towards the house and when he entered Raven said, "I have already wasted two afternoons; Robin depends on me to get my powers back. I think I am going to meditate alright," Raven asked Beast Boy.

"Sure, just don't lock your door," Beast Boy said a little uncertain of her response.

"You don't trust me do you?" Raven said, anger rising in her voice.

"No, I want you to trust me," Beast Boy responded, not missing a beat

"Okay, I won't lock my door…" with that Raven left to meditate

Beast Boy went to the computer to browse it. He was surprised to see it was directly linked to the JL main data base. He was curious and searched on Azarathians. Like Batman he too found the piece on Azarathian marriages. His teenage hormones went wild, _I should get married!_ He thought with glee as he printed the articles. _I love her, I will marry her if it is the last thing I do. _He logged off and went to watch TV trying to figure out how to get her as his bride.

Raven meditated till late at night when suddenly she felt a cold, familiar, gloved hand on her shoulder. She freaked out and screamed, "Please Robin, don't do it again," she said sadly, as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. "I am finally recovering, don't do this again and please don't hurt Beast Boy," she continued looking down with sham, tears, and anticipation of violation. However, she looked up to see a stunned Batman. He had a stone face on, showing no emotion.

"He will not hurt you again, I will always be there to protect you from now on," Batman said as he leaned close to her whispering softly in her ears

"I …believe you," Raven said a little surprised, then it hit her, she would trust Batman with her life.

"Would you like to come with me on my night patrol, you seem to have made a lot of progress with all your meditating you have done today," Batman said in his monotone voice

"How do you know I have been meditating for so long," she asked slightly suspicious

"I asked Beast Boy," he said flatly

"Is he going to come?" Raven asked curious

"No, he feels very tired and he wants to rest for one more night," Batman stated

"All right, let's go," she said as she put her cloak, covering her, she had been wearing just her leotard, not her cloak. She felt too exposed now, and uncomfortable, she realized Batman might have been watching me for hours. She could tell from his physique he felt uncomfortable when alone with her. This meant he had feelings for her, _I wonder if he read the files on Azarathians and thinks he has a chance? Probably, I wonder how many others have read it. The Council of Azarath is pressuring me on marrying but I explained the culture. They still say if I find someone get married. No, you can't marry anyone no matter how comfortable he makes you feel._ She had these thoughts as her and Batman left the building to the Batcar. Raven had felt some of her powers come back; she could only lift small objects. She couldn't fly, and even lifting these small objects took a little bit out of her. She entered the slick high-tech car and immediately Batman zoomed down the road. He parked the car and shot his grapple hook to the roof. He held her, and they flew to the top of the building. Batman glided to a dark corner and said:

"This alley has been the scene of some violent crimes in recent days. We will wait and jump the villains or villain who turns up," Batman said peering into the alley being lit by one dim street light barely lighting the dark alley.

"All right," Raven said peering with Batman into the alley, she put the cloak over her head to protect from the rain; she used her powers to make a little umbrella to protect from the rain.

They sat in silence when suddenly they saw a big man drag something into the alley and speaking in a maniac like voice.

"What is he saying," Raven asked, slightly concerned.

"Let's listen," Batman said turning on his voice amplifier to listen to the noise.

They listened to the voice: _"Don't resist woman, it won't hurt that much. All you need to do is fill my urge. God you just have to be used like this you whore!" _they heard a chuckle after the last comment. Raven froze with fear and collapsed in tears and sadness. Batman glided down and Raven heard. _"Almost to the-, BATMAN?" _the mans voice said in fear.

"_Let her go and come quietly or I have to do things the hard way," _Raven heard the familiar voice of Batman.

"_Sure, I will let her go, just don't hurt me," _the man said with fear in his voice.

What Raven heard next as she shook with fear and nausea at thinking what might have happened, she heard the grunts of the man as the Bat beat him and tied him to a pole. He told the young woman to get out and arrived at the roof of the building.

"I am so sorry Raven, I should have realized something like this would happen," Batman said with remorse and sadness. He was picking up his equipment when Raven walked to him and hugged him and cried on his chest.

"Will you always be there to protect me?" Raven asked as she wept in the cold, rainy Gotham night

"Yes, I will protect you always, through good and bad I will be their for you, I promise," Batman whispered in her ears in a soothing voice.

He carried her to the car and they drove in silence through the dark, rainy, Gotham streets. He reached the safe house and when he looked to Raven he saw she had fallen asleep. He picked her up bridal style and took her to her room. He carried her as comfortably as possible as the dark knight glided into her room. He gently laid her on the bed and put the covers over her cold body. He wondered why she wears a leotard in these conditions, then he heard a voice as he briefly thought about, Raven mumbled: "Thank you my love," her eyes were still closed.

Batman was taken back by the statement and whispered back: "I love you, my true love," he gently kissed her forehead and left the safe house to continue his never ending crusade on crime.

Beast Boy turned into his human form and ran to his room with tears in his eyes.

PLEASE REVIEW SO I GET INSPERATION TO CONTINUE!


	5. Beast Boy's Last Chance for Love

THANK YOU RAETHEGREAT FOR THE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED TO KNOW YOU GUYS LIKE IT OR HATE IT!

I KNOW BATMAN IS PRETTY RADICAL BUT JUST THINK ABOUT IT, BATMAN AND RAVEN HAVE A LOT IN COMMON!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything in this story, or Batman**

**BEAST BOY'S GOTHAM ROOM**

Beast Boy went to his bed and he cried in tears. _Great, my competition is BATMAN! The text book definition of the dark, ideal superhero. He is everything she would need, he can give her a place to stay, protection, and they go together so well. Me and her, we don't get together, we are complete opposites…BUT opposites attract. _Beast Boy still kept his faith, _I will win her heart, whether Batman or Robin try to stop me I will get the dark beauty_. He fell asleep with complete determination and faith as he slept with the thought of winning in his mind.

**TITAN'S TOWER**

"I am very sorry Cy and Star, I really didn't mean what I said at all. I hope you can forgive me, I haven't been sleeping well and I have been under a lot of stress ever Beast Boy and Raven left to Gotham," Robin said to his friends in the Titans TV room.

"I forgive you friend Robin, just share the burden please," Star said in a very happy voice.

"Yeah Rob, just share the load, its not like we have much to do these days," Cy said, also implying the recent drop in crime in Jump City.

"Alright, you guys are right, we have to stay together **all** time, especially since Raven and Beast Boy are gone," Robin told his friends

"YES! LETS GO TO THE MALL OF SHOPPING!" Star screamed with delight while Cy looked a little surprised at the outburst but Robin smiled, he wanted some relaxing time with his friends.

**JUMP CITY MALL**

The three friends entered the mall full of smiles. Cy parked the car and Robin went with Star as she browsed through the clothes section. She picked up another purple skirt and asked Robin to tell her how he thought of it as she went to the changing room. Robin sat next to Cy and they talked about the Jump City Miners and how their season was going. Star walked in the skirt and received her friends approval before going back to change into her clothes and buy the skirt. Robin sat back listening to Cy's idea for a new T-Car and just smiled, completely relaxed and in the zone. They went to have lunch at the food court.

"So, Star, Cy, want to watch a movie tonight," Robin asked his friends in between a bite of pizza.

They both nodded their heads in agreement, after the movie was selected they continued their pleasant conversation, not a worry in the world. Robin actually felt the storm was ending, that he could finally be at peace, he could win, he could piece everything back.

"So, what do you think Raven and Beast Boy did on their third day in Gotham?" Cy asked with a little smirk.

"I do hope Raven doesn't murder him," Star said with concern

**GOTHAM SAFE HOUSE: DAY 3**

Beast Boy woke up at seven and arrived at the kitchen to see Raven sitting on the table with a cup of tea, she seemed a different that morning. "Sleep well," BB asked his friend

"Yeah, haven't slept this good in a while," Raven replied in a monotone voice

BB cringed a little after haring that but said: "That's nice, how was the night with Batman?"

"Interesting…" Raven said in a strange voice

"Lets go out Raven, to the city," Beast Boy said suddenly

"Now, do you know how early it is," Raven said a little surpised

"Yes, don't you trust me?" BB asked her directly

"Sure, lets go," Raven said, she was scarred of the idea of leaving to the streets of Gotham with Beast Boy but she felt a bond with him. I can, should trust him. _What if he betrays me like Robin, NO he would never do that_. Raven left and sat on the moped with Beast Boy.

"LETS RIDE!" Beast Boy yelled over the engine. He drove down the lonely Gotham street, the hum of the moped sounding almost soothing to both Raven and Beast Boy. Beast Boy pulled up to a warehouse and turned off the moped.

"What are we doing at this warehouse?" Raven asked suspiciously, worried, and slightly scared at what Beast Boy was planning.

With a grin Beast Boy said, "It's a day club, teens and just about anyone can come here for a little fun,"

"Why is it so dreary?"

"I read to keep burglars and criminals out, Gotham crooks have there own standards you know," Beast Boy stated matter of factly

"How do you know this?"

"Saw the news, so lets go in," Beast Boy held out his hand. Raven gave him a little stare and clasped it, they walked in the day club.

Raven was surprised at what she saw when she walked in. But she didn't show it, the club was a huge room. It had tables all over the place, a dance floor, board games, a drink stand, and TVs, it was like a professional club. She also noted the sun was the main theme. The entered and a guide met them, she said, "Welcome to the Day Club, would you like a seat or just pick one out yourselves," she asked cheerfully. The club was almost empty, just random people walking about the huge area.

"We will just find our own place and explore, thank you," Beast Boy said in his cheerful almost charming voice.

Raven and Beast Boy got some juice and grabbed a chair.

"So, what do we do now?" Raven asked wondering why they were here

"Like chess?"

"Sure?" Raven asked still suspicious

"Lets play," Beast Boy got up, picked up a board, ordered two cups of tea and they sat down to play. In the beginning they talked simply about old times, old adventures, stories of a time that could never come back. The conversation got deeper as the hours slowly ticked by. Raven revealed her tragic past of her mother and her evil father. She explained how she left Azarath and arrived on Earth to get help to battle her father. She explained how the Titans helped her defeat him and then Beast Boy explained in detail how he turned green in Africa and the death of his parents. Raven never realized how tragic his life was. _Never considered someone else could suffer like me. We have our own ways of expressing our grief, I do it with my attitude, he does it with his jokes._

"Raven, how do you know when…you know…are in…love," the last word was like a whisper.

"What did you ask?" Raven asked, shocked at his comment.

"How do you know when you are in love," Beast Boy said with more confidence

**Left you with a little cliff hanger, will Raven and Beast Boy get together? or will Batman and Raven get together? what about Robin, is he going to go over the edge or will he recover? Will Raven forgive Robin? What if Beast Boy's last effort for Raven's heart fails! What tradgedy does the JAYMAN have in store for you! Review and I will continue my first story ever.**


	6. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE

Thank you for the encouraging review little-raven2992 it was very encouraging and it gives me the inspiration I need to continue this story full speed. If you notice my story steers a little bit away from what made it good to you please tell me. I am trying to make this realistic.

I would also like to note, this story will probably be finished very quickly because I have most of it already to go, and the ideas are coming to me very quickly, please continue reviewing, I really appreciate it. There will be a lot more twists and stories, and a couple of more tradgidies as well as true love, enjoy, thanks.


	7. Love is in the air?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything in this story, or Batman**

"Beast Boy…I am probably the wrong person to ask, my life, a tragedy, you know I don't think I can love personally, not after what he did to me," Raven answered bitterly with tears forming in her eyes.

"Raven, I don't think you can't love, I think you are much stronger than you are showing, I know you can and will love. You know, I feel love is that feeling in that your heart is rising, when you hold a conversation with her you have a sheepish grin, when you see her you close your eyes and take her scent, when she speaks to you, you feel like your on cloud nine. I have these feelings quite a bit, and I was wondering if you did too, then we know if you have love," Beast Boy said, taking a deep breath, he had waited so long to express his emotions.

Raven's eyes lit up a little, something hit her, and she thought for a few moments and said: "Beast Boy I have these feelings every time you are around me. I never knew what they meant until now, Beast Boy do you have these feelings about me to?" Raven asked feeling a revelation had just hit her.

"Ever since what that damn wizard did to your heart, and used you, and even more since what that bastard Robin did to you. I want to protect you, show you love, and be with you for the rest of my life," Beast Boy said, his green eyes beginning to water into tears of joy.

"I love you," Raven said with her own tears of joy building up

"I love you too Raven!" Beast Boy said with much emotion and they enveloped each other in a passionate hug and kiss. After they finished the kiss Beast Boy said: "A lot has happened in the past few weeks, I figure another major event wouldn't be too bad, how about we get married Raven," Beast Boy asked unsure of what answer to expect.

"You read those files didn't you?" Raven said in her monotone voice, surprised of his confession and proposal. The few people in the day club were starring at the two superheroes confessing vows of love.

"He he, well, yeah I did, I know Azarathians get married young, so lets do it, get married on Azarath and live the rest of our lives together," Beast Boy persisted with the proposal.

"My heart also belongs to another, I will make my decision after I speak with him tonight," Raven said just realizing Batman.

"Batman," a hint of jealousy in Beast Boy's tone

"Yes, he also has confessed his love to me and I will look into his eyes and either see his love is truer than yours or I will be assured you are the one," Raven said gazing down not wanting to meet Beast Boy's disappointed face

"So…you rejected my proposal?" Beast Boy said slowly feeling his heart tearing up in sadness and betrayal.

"No, I will make my decision in the morning Beast Boy; I have to see how sincere you two are to me. It is getting dark, lets get home and I will wait for the Bat, and in the morning I will make my decision. I will be married by the end of tomorrow with either you or Batman," Raven announced her plan to her potential groom.

"Even if you pick him I will never give up on you, lets get home, so you can see the Bat," _I lost, the Bat will win, I acted too soon, you should have gotten her now, now you have to hope your love can overcome all the obstacles_. Beast Boy thought as Raven and him left the day club to take the moped back to the safe house. He arrived when the sun was setting and after him and Raven ate a small dinner with no conversation, just tension Raven said: "Beast Boy, I would like to make my decision with out you around, so if you could go out tonight or sleep early it will help me make my decision," Raven asked her love.

"Anything for you love," with that Beast Boy hopped off his seat, walked to Raven kissed her hand like an English gentleman and walked to his room. _He will do anything I ask just for my hand!_ Raven thought as he walked out with a grim look on his face. She sat at the table waiting for Batman to arrive.

**JUMP CITY**

Robin continued to patch up his relationship with his teammates, and controlling his emotions. He was keeping himself happy by spending time with Cy and Star, tired by exercising for hours so he can't think straight, and by looking for leads on even the smallest crimes. However he still argued with Slade's spirit. He was being worn down both mentally and physically. His extra work outs weren't healthy but he had to do it when his mind wondered on having Star alone or hurting Cy without getting caught. _I have to win, I can't lose, I have already lost one of my best friends, and I can't lose another one!_ Robin thought as he furiously pounded on the punching bag. _Wonder how they are coping with being thousands of miles away from the closest thing to home any of them have had? Wonder when Beast Boy will attack me._ Robin thought gloomily. _One bird a rang right on his chest should deal with the bastard. NO! Can't lose control_. Robin almost lost control again; he pounded the bag even harder, working a sweat. _I will not, I cannot ever hurt any of my friends ever again, I have to protect them._ As Robin continued his mental battle by falling to his knees grabbing his head and mentally yelling at himself he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see a horrified Starfire.

"Friend Robin, why do you beat the bag so hard and fall to the ground in pain grabbing your head?" Star asked sounding disturbed, scared, and worried at the same time.

"Just training…" Robin mumbled exhausted and scared she would find out

"Is anything troubling you friend? You haven't been acting like yourself ever since Raven and Beast Boy left? Do you miss them?" Star asked her voice rising a little near the end

"Yeah, I miss them a lot," Robin lied, trying to make up any excuse.

"Do you miss Raven the most?" Star asked curious and her heart began beating waiting for an answer.

"Star, do you think I have a crush or like Raven a lot?" Robin asked in a teasing voice.

"Honestly friend Robin, I do, you two seem to have a lot in common and spend a lot of time together at home when friends Beast Boy and Cyborg and I go out," she asked waiting for Robin to reject her.

"She is just a…friend Star, who I do like is…you Star, I think I love you Star," Robin confessed, he was now on the brink of collapsing from his physical hardships, mental, and emotional crises. _I have to finish this now, I have to get her answer and finally be satisfied what she desires. She does seem to love me to_.

"FRIEND ROBIN, I LOVE YOU TOO!" Star squealed with joy and gave her love a big hug.

"Re…Really?" Robin said shocked

"YES! I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR SO LONG!" Star continued to shout. She leaned forward to kiss Robin, Robin moved his face closer but she saw his face shake to get his senses back together and then he backed off. She felt hurt and was about to walk away betrayed when Robin said.

"Wait Star, I really want to kiss you, go out with you, and spend time with you, but I am going through a crisis right now. I can't tell you what is happening but it can hurt you if we are alone, so please for a few weeks, days, months, keep back. This crisis can consume you and all of you. Always be with me when Cy is nearby, it strikes when I am alone. Please Star, can you understand I love you and will do anything for you, we will be together, I promise, just after I beat this problem," Robin said pouring his heart out.

"I …understand Robin, I will follow your wish, I do hope you get through this quickly, I long to be with you," Starfire said, slightly disappointed as she slowly left Robin in the gym.

_That was close; you almost told her your sins. _Slade's spirit spoke to Robin. _You know you are not helping your situation at all, now she is even more vulnerable, now you will sin again!_ Slade's menacing voice spoke with his sadistic voice. _"Shut up Slade, I am in control, I will not hurt her or do anything to her okay, you will not win, I will keep my promise or die," _Robin screamed back mentally. _I do hope you are willing to die, because it will probably come to that choice, harming them or dying._ Robin collapsed on the floor again and continued arguing with Slade. The never ending battle hadn't healed with his first love, it had only gotten worse. _Come on Robin, you are a villain, you covered all your evidence, you are a villain, you have done sadistic crimes I haven't even considered, you are a fake hero, you are sadistic and evil._ Slade declared with conviction. Robin was feeling so weak, the words sunk in and he began weeping before falling asleep from sheer exhaustion.

"Robin, ROBIN!" Star screamed when she entered the gym seeing Robin unconsciousness on the floor. She was coming to ask him for dinner, she rushed upstairs and called for Cyborg.

"What happened?" Cy said confused when he rushed through the door after Star's hysterical screaming and repeated pushing of the alarm.

"I, I don't know, I just walked in and he was on the ground," Star stated as Cy picked up Robin and took him to the infirmary. _Come on Robin, what is going on, pull your self together. You are our leader and guide, we can't function without. Let us carry this burden, just let us carry this burden._ Cy repeated in his head as he rushed to the infirmary and gives Robin the medical attention he needed.

While he was being dragged, Robin still didn't rest, although his body wasn't active, his mind was still battling; rest hadn't come for so long for the young hero. _Am I a villain?"_ Robin asked himself as he succumbed to the pressure slowly.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Falling Apart

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in the story**

**GOTHAM SAFE HOUSE**

Batman was a little apprehensive when he drove to the safe house, _what the hell is wrong with you, stop this, she is sixteen years old. However, sixteen for humans is pretty young but for Azarathians, who knows._ That argument kept playing in his head; _I will see what happens tonight._ Batman parked the car and glided into the safe house, not showing any emotions in his body language or face, however,inside he was very nervous. He entered and noticed Raven sitting on the table, looking very worried. She was sipping a cup of tea as Batman approached. "Hello," Batmansaod in his monotone voice

"Hello," Raven responded in her own monotone voice

"Where is Beast Boy?" Batman asked, feeling the beginning of the conversation wasn't how he would have wanted it

"He is giving you and me some private time, we have some thing serious to talk about," Raven told Batman looking at him right in the eyes with a stern face.

"What do we need to talk about, did something happen?" Batman asked slightly concerned that something bad had happened

"Yes, something has happened, Beast Boy confessed his love to me and I feel I love him too," Raven stated in her monotone voice, hiding any of the many emotions flowing through her at the moment.

Sighing Batman now knew it, _Raven never truly loved me and she always loved Beast Boy and didn't realize it until today. I do love her though_. Sighing inside he knew what he had to do: "We never had love Raven; you clung on to me when you were at the darkest part of your depression and sham and you felt I offered you protection. We both mistook this for love; I now know the only real love was between you and Beast Boy. We can't possibly be in love, it was just a mistake, and I don't know why I got caught up with it. I can't afford to love, I am a dark knight, on a solo never ending crusade, and darkness... is afriend. I shouldn't try to look for love, it will only hurt that person physically and mentally, I understand Raven, take Beast Boy as your love and you two should lead a happy life. But Raven, I will protect you; I will be there for you whenever you need me. I don't want you to end up like me, disturbed and fighting a never ending battle alone. Have a family, live a long, prosperous life, and enjoy yourself. I will watch and make sure you can truly enjoy life," Batman said in his monotone voice but emotion breaking in a little bit as he lied to her about not truly loving her.

"Thank you Batman, you have no idea how comforting you are, and how thankful I am of your friendship and support," Raven said with emotion and tears form her eyes.

Batman nodded, accepted a hug and said he had patrolling to do and he would come tomorrow.

"We will not be here tomorrow," Raven told Batman

Startled, Batman asked, "Why?" he sounded slightly suspicious

"I am going to Azarath, and I am going to get married," Raven declared

"Not waiting for your friends?" Batman asked a little surprised by the news

"So much is happening right now, I might as well get this done. Besides, another crisis will be knocked down, and then I can hopefully get my powers back quicker. I sense Robin might be losing control because I sense darkness in Jump City," Raven explained to Batman

Batman nodded and stated, "Good bye, in two days I will see Mrs…"

"Logan, Beast Boy's last name is Logan," Raven said with a smallsmile, Batman, tohis own amzementsmiled back and walked out the door. It had begun to rain as the dark knight walked to the car. He started the car, not thinking, and drove for about five minutes. He stopped at the side of the road, and wept quietly, _I thought I had love, I did have love and I lost it._ Batman cried a little more and then pulled himself together. _Darkness and vengeance and justice dosn't have love, I will get through this._ Batman then drove to his crusade and his dark life just got a little more lonely and dark.

**THE NEXT MORNING GOTHAM**

Beast Boy woke up early, he was very jumpy, his heart beat was rapid, he was very nervous. _Did she choose me, or did she choose the bat._ Beast Boy had this thought replaying in his mindas he showered and changed, it was six in the morning, and he knew she had her tea by six thirty. _I have to get the answer right now, the suspense is killing me._ Beast Boy put on his uniform and left his room.

He entered the room and saw Raven; he walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Raven jumped in fright, and fear was on her face.

"Damn it, I am so sorry Raven I just was trying to get your attention, please forgive me." Beast Boy begged on his knees

Raven regained her composure and said, "Its okay, no need to beg for forgiveness, I guess I still haven't recovered completely yet,"

"I am still sorry, but Raven…have you, um, made your decision?" Beast Boy said very nervously

"Yes, I chose you, because Batman and me realized we never had love, and I realized it was only you I have loved, Beast Boy... lets get married," Raven told her love

Beast Boy was caught off guard by the last comment and said, "Of course I will marry you, but you know, we are only sixteen and…" Raven told the babbling and excited Beast Boy to shut up.

"In America, on Earth, we can't get married because your women mature a lot longer than Azarathians, and young marriages are frowned upon, but on my planet young marriages are encouraged and we mature a lot faster," Raven explained

"Yeah, how are we going to be legally married in AMERICA, I don't think we are going to live on Azarath, are we?" Beast Boy asked getting confused

"No, we will have a legal marriage, I already looked up the laws, nothing forbids an interplanetary marriage, lets go," Raven told Beast Boy

"NOW, what about our friends?" Beast Boy asked feeling things were moving

"I want to get this done now, I have gone through so much hell these past few days, such chaos, my powers aren't coming at a rate I want, I need to get these emotions under control. With our marriage I can finally be relaxed and will have love. I can begin rebuilding my life after my father, and Robin," Raven pleaded to her love

"All right, let's go," Beast Boy said cheerfully, touched by Raven's explanation

Raven led him to her room; they sat on the bed together as Raven went through a spell. A black energy enveloped the two of them and before Beast Boy knew it he was on grass. It was a sunny day, the grass was high, and there was a little wind. The scenery was beautiful. They were standing in a beautiful grassy plain.

"Where are we?" Beast Boy asked

"Why my fiancé, we are on Azararth, my home," Raven said in a monotone voice

"It is beautiful, I can't think of a more beautiful place to be married," Beast Boy said still stunned by the beauty of this planet. Everything was balanced, the grass, the animal life, the weather, and even Raven. He smiled _I am getting married, mom would be so proud._

"I agree, now let's go to the village and do the ceremony," Raven told Beast Boy and she led the way to a small village in the distance.

**JUMP CITY**

_I do wish that friend Robin wakes up soon._ Starfire thought as she held Robin's hand, she was at the bed side in the infirmary. Robin hadn't awakened yet and was in a troubled sleep.

"Physically, he is getting better, but mentally…his brain waves are like he is in a war!" Cy declared as he checked the charts. _How can someone keep this up for so long? What is he fighting?_

"Friend Cyborg will he awaken?" Star asked optimistically

"Star he can wake up right now or in twenty years, I have no idea. You shouldn't spend so much time, come with me, there is nothing we can do right now. Robin is fighting his own battle we can't help him," Cy sounded defeated and tired.

"All right, but we must check on him often," Star said as she slowly rose from Robin's side

"Sure Star, we will check on him, I promise," Cy said in a reassuring voice

**ROBIN'S MIND**

_Come on Robin, you can barely talk back, all you have to do is sleep, and the other side will run your body for you, with my guidance of course._

"I won't let you influence me!" Robin screamed with what little energy he had left. _Sleep does sound nice, a little rest, then I ca- NO, you can't give up._

_Robin, just sleep, you will wake up when you need to. _Slade stated in a comforting voice

"Wake up when I need to…I would like sleep," Robin was losing control, and his mental barriers were falling.

_Yes, just give in, nothing you can't fix will happen, you did fix the Raven and Red X problem didn't you?_

"Yes…I did…no…" Robin lost control and he felt darkness envelop him and then nothing

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE SOME FEED BACK**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT EMOTIONS YOU ARE FEELING AS YOU READ THIS STORY**


	9. Tying the Knot

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**Thanks for telling me about the spacing Dark-Canuck, I will work on it on this chapter, however if you notice more please inform me, thank you**

**JUMP CITY**

"FRIEND ROBIN HAS AWAKENED!" Star screamed when Cy smiled and told her the news. They were eating dinner when Cy's built in system alerted him of Robin's brain relaxing and his body moving.

"Lets go see Robin," Cy said but Star was already flying to the infirmary

They entered to see Robin sitting on the bed with a cocky, grin on his face, he already had all his equipment and uniform ready and he simply stated: "I won, now things can get better. Star we can be together, I destroyed my enemy once and for all."

"Who?" Cy asked confused at what battle Robin had finally won

"I have defeated Slade's influence before it could actually harm anyone," Robin explained, and lied.

"Excellent, now we can truly enjoy life!" Star declared, she as did Cyborg slowly felt their suffering and confusion for the past weeks were finally over. They thought the changes were over, and things would return to normal. However, on a distant planet, two of their friends were about to make another change in their lives.

**AZARATH**

"How do we get married on Azarath?" Beast Boy asked as they slowly trekked to the small village.

"We have to go to the Council of Elders and answer a number of questions. After they are satisfied they will each give us their blessing and give us each a marriage stone. Then I will transport us back to Gotham so we can prepare for the return journey," Raven explained to her fiancé

"Do we need to dress up, or buy the ring?" Beast Boy asked, nervously as they approached the village.

"No, Azarathians don't really care much for looking nice, we are fine with what we are wearing, don't worry, you don't look too strange," Raven gave a little chuckle and pulled her hood up.

"Why did you put your hood up?" Beast Boy asked curious, he also noticed her voice had gone back to monotone

"Just a tradition, as is not displaying emotions in public. Try not to smile, laugh, or touch anyone or anything when we are in public, it is extremely disrespectful," Raven warned Beast Boy as they finally entered the tiny village.

Raven and Beast Boy walked in silence, at a constant, slow rate until they reached a large one story building. Slow moving Azarathians with their hoods up also glided down the streets like ghosts, paying no attention to Beast Boy or Raven.

"The council meets here, lets go in," Raven entered and reached the desk.

"What business do you have with the council?" An Azarathian secretary asked Raven in a dry, monotone voice.

"I need to be wed with this man," Raven replied pointing at Beast Boy, keeping a monotone voice as well.

"All right, I will alert the council of your arrival and intention," the secretary walked to a black sphere as Raven led the way to the council room.

"No waiting?" Beast Boy whispered. They walked down a dark corridor.

"No, marriages are important here," Raven whispered back as they entered the large room. The thirteen council members sat in a semicircle facing a large podium, Raven and Beast Boy sat facing the council members. There was a high chair with an elderly Azarathian sitting with, like the other council members, very prestigious looking cloaks. To his right sat six women members and to his left sat six male members. They also had emotionless, stern voices.

"Who wishes to marry who?" The chief council member asked in a monotone voice.

"I Raven of Azarath wish to marry Beast Boy of Earth," Raven declared to council members. Several raised there eyebrows at the fact she was marrying such a strange looking Earth man.

"All right, first you must answere thirteen questions, one from each member, then we will move to the next stage," he looked at the man standing at the end of the table and the council manasked: "Will you take care of each other for all eternity, because this is what this oath means, once married you cannot end the marriage," the member warned

Beast Boy and Raven nodded an affirmative

The rest of the council members asked similar questions and each one they nodded in agreement. After the chief gave his question he said: "Now we are ready for the next phase of this marriage ceremony: Council woman Arelle bring the rings. Nodding, a hooded female left the room, after three minutes of complete silence, she returned with two rings. She brought them to Raven and Beast Boy, they each took a ring.

"When you put the ring on you are married, this is a big decision, not one to be taken lightly. Make sure this is what you really want. These stones on the ring, we find them in the ground, they are only two identical stones, each has a different pair of colors or desighn. Only you two will have this particular pair. Once you put the ring on, they will never come off, they are bonded by magic," the elder told the young couple as they stared at the ring. It was blue and green, the perfect ring for the two of them.

Beast Boy looked right into her eyes as he slipped the ring on his ring finger. Raven, also not losing eye contactalso slipped on the ring.

"Congradulations, you are now married, please come back if you have any problems," the elder told the newly weds in a monotone voice.

"Thank you, we need to get home," Raven said in a monotone voice and walked out. The large,wooden doorslammed behind them as they left. As they walked to the front door in silence Raven felt her powers finally returning to her, she felt balanced and satisfied. Beast Boy felt full of pride and joy, he had finally done what he had previously only fantasized about. _Sure it wasn't in a large church, sure Cy wasn't the best man or any of my friends are here, but to hell with that Raven's my wife!_

"Lets go home," Raven said suddenly as a black globe enveloped them, in no time they were back in the Gotham room.

"What happened to the spell, and all that stuff?" Beast Boy asked suspicious

"My powers are returning very quickly Beast Boy, I sense Batman should be coming in a few minutes, we should get ready to return to Jump City," Raven told her husband

"Uh, Raven, think they will be ... surprised to see us married?" Beast Boy asked nervously, talking about the other Titans.

"Probably," Raven replied in monotone

"Raven, what is the problem, we just got married, you have been showing less and less emotion since we got married. Are you worried about Robin?" Beast Boy asked with concern

Raven looked down feeling ashamed, he had hit bulls eye. She was still scared of Robin and even of the Tower which held such painful memories. Beat Boy gave her a hug and whispered: "I will never let him or anyone hurt you Raven, I will always protect you,"

He let go and Raven quietly gave him a nod of thanks, she still hadn't recovered. Just then Batman entered the room.

"Hello, are you married?" Batman asked right when he entered

"Yes," Beast Boy chirped cheerfully

"Excellent, what are your plans now?"

"We would like to return to Jump City and we are wondering if you can take us home in the Batjet," Raven asked Batman

"Sure, get packed and I will be back in two hours. Before I go, Raven I need to give you something," Batman asked. Raven nodded and Batman and her went to the hallway to talk.

"What do you need to ask me. Beast Boy is really jealous when it comes to you," Raven warned Batman

Batman smiled solemnly and said: "I don't think I will take his wife, but Raven, I still will protect you, if you are ever in trouble, push this button on this little bat," Batman gave Raven a little electronic, flat bat, it had a red button in the middle.

"Thank you, I really needed this," Raven said giving Batman a great full smile. Batman nodded and walked out to the Batmobile.

**TWO HOURS LATTER GOTHAM**

Raven and Best Boy packed their bags on the jet. It was a cold, dark Gotham early morning. The wind was blowing heavily as Batman went through the checklist. They took off on the short ride to Jump City.

"Forget anything Beast Boy?" Batman asked Beast Boy who was startled by the question. Raven was taking a nap. The jet glided gracefully over the midwest

"No, I don't think I forgot anything," Beast Boy was feeling a little suspicious at Batman's random question

"You didn't forget a green moped?" Batman continued in a surprised tone, his eyes never left the controls he was working on.

"I cant bring that, its too big to take to Jump City!" Beast Boy said, he was pretty sad that he couldn't take his moped. It would have been his and Raven's vehicle.

"Really? Because I loaded a green moped in the back just before we left," Batman had a little smile on his face, this was a rare moment when Batman was trying to act a little bit like the human being he really was, he saw Beast Boy's face light up.

"How did you fit it in the batjet?" Beast Boy asked curious

"I had to move some things and was able to get it," Batman replied

The rest of the two hour flight was filled with good conversation between Batman and Beast Boy. The tension that the two had felt previously was slowly vanishing. Raven who was taking a "nap" was really trying to pull herself together to facing Robin again…

**PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY, REALLY, APPRECIATE IT **

**I WOULD REALLY LIKE SOME MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	10. Misplaced Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything in this story**

**OUTSIDE JUMP CITY**

Raven clung on to Beast Boy as he drove them towards Titans Tower on his moped. Batman had to get back to Gotham and had dropped them off outside Jump City. Raven's heart beated rapidly in fear and anticipation of seeing her friends again and Robin. Beast Boy also was nervous at his friends reactions. As they entered Jump City, it was about nine in the morning, people on the street pointing and smiling, the two missing Titans were back from there vacation in Gotham they whispered. Beast Boy parked the bike in front of the bank.

"What are we doing at the bank?" Raven asked

Smiling Beast Boy said, "Seeing if the city is still giving us our fat paychecks. It should just take a few minutes, you can wait here," Beast Boy ran into the bank.

_Why is he checking his bank account, its not like the Titans really use our huge paychecks, the city pays for our food, electric, and already pays us more than doctors, we are filthy rich._ Raven thought. As she finished her thoughts Beast Boy walked back.

"If you have even a quarter of the money I have we can retire and live the rest of our lives without worrying about money," Beast Boy said with a smile

"Why are you checking how much money we have?" Raven asked curious and suspicious

"I think we should live in a nice little apartment downtown, the Tower has too much negative memories for me and you," Beast Boy said, wondering what Raven's reaction would be to his plan

Raven responded by giving Beast Boy a hug and she whispered, "Thank you, I am so happy you understand my feelings."

"I love you Beast Boy, now lets get going," Raven told Beast Boy, putting he arms around him as he drove to the tower with a cocky grin on his face.

**TITAN'S TOWER**

They entered the Titans Tower and walked into the large living room. "Anyone home?" Beast Boy yelled

"You guys home?" Cy said as he walked in, he had a huge grin on his face as he gave Raven and Beast Boy a big hug. "You have no idea how bad it was without you guys, but don't ask what happened, everything is fine now. Robin and Star are together and Robin is back to normal," Cy then filled them in on Robin's problem and how after he got over it he and Star got together.

Robin and Star walked in next, Star gave her friends a big hug and declared: "I am so happy we are back together, you know me and Robin are finally together!"

"We heard! We are so happy for you," Beast Boy told her after she let go. Raven felt cold, and scared, wondering if her friend would be Robin's next victim, or if Robin really did win against Slade's influence

Robin had that smirk on his face as he watched: "Hello guys, how was Gotham and the bat." Robin was acting like his normal self, he didnt look as tired or as exhausted as he had before Beast Boy and Raven left to go to Gotham.

"Dark, gloomy, nice, to answer all your questions on Gotham," Raven replied in monotone with an edge to her voice. She really couldnt stand even being in the presence of Robin, a man who had hurt her in a way no one had ever done before.

"Why do you two wear those two precious rings friends?" Star asked noticing their wedding rings

"I confessed my love to Raven and Raven realized she loved me too and then she took us to Azarath where we tied to knot," Beast Boy summarized very quickly, sounding very nervous in the process

Cy's eyes widened in shock, he didn't expect this to happen. _My God, they are sixteen years old and they got married! _

"WONDERFUL!" Star screamed with joy as she gave them another hug, like Azarathians, Tamarinians also married young, so the news didnt really surprise her too much.

_This is unexpected, but I can live with it and carry out the mission_. Robin thought, his smile as big as ever. Raven felt coldness as Robin smiled at her and Beast Boy. _What is going on in that man's head, how is he reacting, is he truly happy with the news? _Raven thought uncomfortably

The three Titans asked questions to the newly weds, Cy left after several minutes to make a special, gourmet, vegetarian dinner. The main drink, was herbal tea. They sat around the dinner table, the conversations was still based on their marriage and apparent fast love. Cyborg and Robin seemed unconvinced that Beast Boy and Raven truly felt true love, because they were so young. Beast Boy and Raven kept Batman's role out of the conversation, not wanting to make a scene and reveal how much of a drama it really was.

"Hate to change the subject but, how was Batman?" Cy asked curious at how they dealt with the dark knight

"Very nice, he gave us money and took care of us very well," Raven left it at that

"Speaking of Batman, could you excuse me so I can give him a call quickly," Robin asked as he got up and walked to his room.

**WAYNE MANOR**

"Mr. Bruce, Robin is calling from Jump City," Alfred, Batman's loyal butler and confident called his master. Batman walked down in his Bruce Wayne form and nodded at Alfred as he picked up the phone.

"Hello Dick," Batman stated in his monotone voice

"Hi Bruce, how are you doing?" Robin asked

"Just fine, how are the two newly weds?"

"Fine, must have been quite a few wild days last week huh?"

"You have no idea," Batman's voice quivered just a little, as a single tear escaped. He was still struggling with the fact he lost someone he could relate too.

They continued a modest conversation for several minutes when Bruce had to leave, Robin said good bye and hung up. Bruce put a coat back on and walked out the door with his grim, determined face.

_Wonder what happened, master Bruce hasn't been this out of it since well, ever._ Alfred thought, concerned with the boy he raised from child hood.

**TITANS TOWER**

Robin entered the living room to see Cy and Star have a disappointed look on their face and Beast Boy and Raven across from them with a stern, emotionless stare.

"What's going on?" Robin asked wondering why the festivities had died down

"BB and Raven want to move out," Cy said sounding very bitter

"What? That's crazy, no one has ever lived outside the tower," Robin said in disbelief_. This could help my plan a lot!_

"Me and Raven think we need our space and downtown Jump City will be perfect. Besides, we will still be coming here, and hang out here, we only want to sleep in another building and have a private place to talk," Beast Boy explained

"Talk or do other things," Cy stated in his bitterest voice yet

"Knock it off Cy, I will fight you," Beast Boy growled, the rest of the Titans were surprised at how the two of them, best friends were going at it.

"Anytime, anywhere grass stain," Cy said with a grim smile

"Doesn't matter, we already bought a two bedroom apartment and are going to buy our furniture tomorrow, so don't even try to talk us out of it," Raven cut in trying to end the conversation befor it escalated

"Friend Raven, you already bought the apartment!" Star was in shock. _Do they not like me? Have we done anything wrong?_

"Its been a long night, lets just sleep on it," Robin said ending the heated conversation, the rest of the Titans nodded, not wanting to continue and went to there separate rooms.

Three hours latter, Beast Boy walked to his wife's room to check on her, he reached to enter the room but it was locked and wouldn't let any Titan in, not even Beast Boy. _She doesn't trust me!_ Beast Boy thought bitterly as he walked away wondering who and why she married him.

**THE NEXT NIGHT, DOWNTOWN JUMP CITY**

"Finally, the Logans have moved in!" Beast Boy declared happily as he jumped on the couch. The apartment had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, and a small kitchen.

The two Titans left early in the morning, they bought the furniture and Raven transferred them straight to the apartment, she used a lot of energy and was resting on the couch next to Beast Boy. They were watching TV together.

"Yup, we did it," Raven said giving Beast Boy a small smile, she was reading a book

"I love you,"

"Love you too,"

The other Titans had just left after the first dinner of the Logan's and they had a great time, despite the fact they resented the idea of there friends leaving the Tower. Raven and Beast Boy were pretty good hosts, the guests were very impressed with the simple furniture and average setting. After the last Titans left Beast Boy and Raven relaxed to watch TV and for Raven, read. After several hours they went to their bedroom.

Raven walked in wearing her leotard like she usually did when she slept, and was taking off her boots when Beast Boycame close.

"You know Raven, we didn't have a honeymoon," Beast Boy said in a suggestive tone. He moved close to her and was about to give her a kiss when she abruptly moved away. "What's wrong Raven? Did I do anything wrong?"

"Beast Boy, I love you, I really do, but I cant do this. I have bad experience with this issue, I only know of pain, not love, give me time," Raven said as tears slowly flowed as she recalled painful memories

"Raven, I would never hurt you, trust me, I will show you a world filled with love and joy," Beast Boy told her soothingly, he tried to place her in a hug but she pulled back.

"Please Beast Boy, don't do this, I cant do this," Raven said pushing Beast Boy out of the room and closing the door. Beast Boy stood outside the door in shock, _do what, I told her I would respect her wishes and never hurt her_

Beast Boy was filled with pain and anger, _she just marry me to get away from Robin? I have to sleep in the guest room of my house, why doesn't she trust me?_ These thoughts were in Beast Boy's mind as he went to sleep in the guestroom.

Beast Boy woke the next morning very grouchy and frustrated. He took a quick shower changed and went to the kitchen. Raven was sitting at the breakfast table with tea and biscuits. She was reading a book.

"Hello Beast Boy," She said in her monotone voice

"I don't want anyone reading at the table," Beast Boy mumbled as he grabbed tofu eggs, he didn't realize Raven made them for him. _She acts like she didnt do anything wrong last night. _Beast Boy was filled with anger

"What is your problem Beast Boy?" Raven asked in her monotone voice, she sensed the rage building inside Beast Boy

"I don't know, maybe my **wife** doesn't trust me to be in the same room with her, or the fact that she locks the door on her husband," Beast Boy said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Beast Boy, I am sorry, I just need my time," Raven asked sounding very apologetic

"Then why did you marry me if you weren't ready to spend the rest of your life with me!" Beast Boy asked astonished. "I hope you didn't marry me just to leave the Tower and be away from Robin…" Beast Boy said the last part very quietly.

"Beast Boy, I didn't marry you to get away from Robin, I love you, that should be reason enough to get married," Raven told her husband in a somewhat desperate voice

"Do you love me? People who are in love don't lock the door to their love, they don't not trust them to respect their wishes," Beast Boy said savagely and bitterly.

"Beast Boy I am sorry…" Raven responded weakly

"You should think before you mess with my heart, I am going out, think about what you want from this marriage, I will be back at one to take us to the tower," Beast Boy said angrily as he grabbed the keys to the moped and bolted out the door. He was full of betrayal that his love was false. He put on his helmet and sat on the moped to drive anywhere, he didn't want to talk or go anywhere, he just wanted to drive.

Inside Raven collapsed into tears, she went to their room and cried on the bed, trying to sleep or meditate, but all she could think of what Beast Boy had said. _I should think about what I want from this marriage..._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION, IS THIS STORY PREDICTABLE OR UNPREDICTABLE?**

**(I would like maybe fifteen reviews before I go to the next chapter)**


	11. Shocking Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything in this story**

**DOWNTOWN JUMP CITY**

Robin smiled as he watched and listened to scene before him. He was perched on the top of a near by building, listening in on the argument he had just heard. _The marriage is already falling apart after one night. Raven is still insecure about sleep, that's good. Now, to deal with that green piece of shit she calls a husband_. Robin jumped down, to street level, he went on his R-Cycle and drove to the isolated parts of the docks. He arrived several minutes latter and pulled out his communicator.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled in a frantic voice

"Yeah Robin," Beast Boy called concerned at why his friend was sounding so hysterical.

"Hurry to these coordinates, there is a problem, I already called the other Titans they are on their way, you are the closest, hurry!" then abruptly Robin turned off the communicator.

Fifteen minutes latter. _My God, I hope Robin's okay, wonder what is going on._ Beast Boy said as he entered the isolated docks, formally Slade's headquarters. _Place seems a little quiet, wonder where Robin is._ Beast Boy thought as he cautiously walked into the first ware house. The door quickly slamed shut. _God, cant see anything, where is h-._ Beast Boy was cut off as he felt something stick to his back and felt electricity flow through his body.

"AHH!" Beast Boy screamed in pain, he collapsed to the floor numb.

"Cant see me can you," a menacing, evil, voice said in the dark.

Before Beast Boy could turn into an animal that could see in the dark, he felt a metal pole smash across his face. Beast Boy felt pain throbe throughout his body, then the beating started. Beast Boy was punched, kicked, thrown, electrocuted, and beaten by the pole for thirty minutes of hell.

Beast Boy laid there bleeding, barely able to move when he barely heard a voice, "This was just a warning of what is to come you piece of green shit," the menacing voice said. All Beast Boy thought about durring the pain was, _please God, dont let this end like this. I dont want to go leaving Raven like I did today, please let me live and go home to my wife. I cant die, it would kill her, please God let me live._

As Beast Boy drifted into unconsciousness with these thoughtshe heard a familiar voice, "Beast Boy, its okay, Cy and Star are on their way with Raven," Robin said concern in his voice. Inside however, Robin had a smile, _he doesn't know it was me, the idiot._

**TITANS TOWER**

Raven sat next to Beast Boy's bed in the infirmary, she was simply put, exhausted. She had used all her healing powers but it still wasn't enough to heal him completely, he was very badly beaten. _Why cant I figure out what is wrong with Robin, why cant I make my husband happy, why cant I do anything._ Her thoughts went back to Robin, he seemed very upset but there was still something about him that unsettled her._What is wrong with Robin? I remember sensing in Gotham a titanic mental war going on in Jump City, but since I came back it has been very quiet. Which means he either is back to normal or he lost, I cant tell which yet. __He seems normal, but the way he looks at me, the way he smiles, and the way he holds Star, bother me to the core._ Raven shuddered, the image of Robin holding Star the way he had yesterday disturbed her. Raven heard movement and looked at the bed to see Beast Boy stir.

"Beast Boy can you hear me," Raven said with concern

Beast Boy opened his eyes slowly, nodded and smiled. He said "What happened, I feel horrible," Beast Boy said in confusion, he barely moved his hand when pain surged throughout his body.

"Don't move love, you were beaten by some ninja team, Robin was there with you," Raven quickly explained

"I only remember our fight in the morning, then Robin called, and then I entered a ware house, and then pain followed quickly by darkness…" Beast Boy sounded very tired and exhausted

"Beast Boy, you were shocked, beaten, and attacked with a variety of weapons, it is a miracle you didn't die. I don't know what I would have done if you had died, you are the only person that keeps me going…" Raven told her husband, tears coming to her eyes

"Raven, I will never leave you, we will always be together, I promise, all I thought about while I was beaten was how much I wanted to live just to be with you..." Beast Boy told his wife as he drifted back into sleep.

Raven smiled softly, _he is going to be okay, at least we have a second chance, I will make it up for him, he was right, I have to trust him. I should go get something to eat, he will be all right, just needs to rest._ Raven put her cloak back on and began to walk towards the main room. She felt very good with her self as she walked down the hallway. However she came across Robin and her warm feeling went ice cold, it was just the two of them in the Tower. Star and Cyborg went to get some shopping done.

"Hello Raven, how is Beast Boy?" Robin asked with interest, he had that smiled that still unsettled her

"He woke up briefly, he just needs rest, he will be okay," Raven said revealing the good news

"Did he forgive you for what you did?" Robin asked giving that smirk which haunted Raven's nights

Raven now was scared and shocked, she began backing away, "How do you know?"

"I am the leader, I have ears everywhere, anything happens I know about it. If you ask me, I am flattered that you would go through the trouble of marrying Beast Boy to get away from me," Robin said in a dark voice. He moved closer to her as she stepped back

"Get away from me, your not Robin, bring Robin back, and go back to where you came from!" Raven said in a frantic voice, she was calling objects and was getting ready to hurl them at Robin.

"Not Robin," Robin chuckled," Oh, I am Robin all right, I am the real Robin, Batman made Robin into some zealous fighter for justice. However, Slade saw right through me and removed that false coat of armor Batman put on to reveal the real me. I am Robin, no matter how much you hate the fact, you weren't raped by someone else, or some other influence in Robin's mind. You were assaulted by Robin, the Robin who lead you, gave you a place to stay, and was your crying shoulder when the Trigon crises was getting out of control. You will have to live with this new Robin or leave," Robin told anow horrified Raven

_It cant be true,_ Raven thought as she looked at the monster in front of her, "I don't intend to live with this Robin, I think I am going to go to the police and lock you up, you are a danger to society," Raven declared, _justice, that is what it will take to bring him down._

Robin simply smiled and said, "Go ahead, but you know it is hard to convict a superhero without any evidence. And your testimony wouldn't help if you have a history of hallucinations," Robin continued his smile larger than ever.

_Oh no. _Raven's eyes widened and she whispered, stunned,"No... that was why you gave me that pill, had nothing to do with my health, you bastard, die!" Raven unleashed lamps, a desk and several books at Robin

Robin tried to doge them and threw his electric disk, Raven felt electricity surge through her body and saw Robin fall to the ground when the desk nailed him in the chest.

Robin got up at the same time as Raven and smiled at her, "It will be harder to get you next time, clean up this mess or I will order the Titans to lock you up because your powers are going haywire because of Beast Boy's condition," Robin told her as hebegan walked away

"His condition is getting better," Raven said in a dark voice, her eyes filled with hate

"I could make his condition worsen before they come back," Robin warned, as he continued walking down the hallway

"I wouldn't allow it you monster!" Raven snarled at Robin, _Cant let him win!_ Robin stopped and turned slowly, his eyes also were filled with hatred

In an instant Robin had her pinned against the wall. He snarled, "I am Robin, your leader, and I don't appreciate my **friend and teammate** calling me names. Don't you dare call me anything wrong again or I will make Beast Boy's condition to worsen and break you mentally," Robin warned her again

He let go of her and walked away. Raven cleaned the mess and locked herself in the infirmary with Beast Boy. _Star and Cy wont be home for another two hours, just need to stay in here. Why is he doing this to me! The others wont believe me,_ she thought bitterly. _He already has Star believing everything coming out of his mouth. My relationship with Cy is very fragile, especially after my hallucination, and he thinks I am responsible for us moving out of the tower. Please wake up Beast Boy, I am so scared._ Raven mentally wished. Thirty minutes latter Beast Boy woke up, he could sit up. Raven was still using her powers to heal him quickly.

"Beast Boy, Robin is still evil," Raven told BB quietly as she used her powers to heal him.

"He didn't do anything! Please say he didn't assault you again!" Beast Boy said hysterically, fear in his eyes

"No, he warned me, we had a fight, we both got a little beat. The fact is he threatened you and me," Raven told Beast Boy

"He hurt you again, I will kill him, better yet, he is a danger to society, lets lock him up, Raven are you willing to go to court," Beast Boy asked her in a soothing voice, a plan coming in his mind

Tears built up in Raven's eyes and her voice broke down when she said. "We cant, he destroyed all the evidence…"

"THAT BASTARD!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Free Falling

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything in this story**

**TWO DAYS LATTER**

Beast Boy was finally ready to go, he was fully healed and when he got up he first said his story of the event to Cy, Star and Raven and then he told her it was time to go home. He completely ignored Robin, and glared whenever eye contact was made.

"Come on BB, lets play a quick game, have dinner, then go," Cy pleaded to his friend, _why is he so on the edge, what happened between him and Robin?_

"Maybe some other time, I have to go home and do some work," He said as he walked out the door. Raven gave Cy and Star a _cant do anything about it_ shrug and went to the moped.

The car ride was short, and they made it at good time, to the apartment. They entered the apartment in silence. Raven made dinner and after BB took a shower they ate together, in silence. After dinner the two of them went to watch TV, Raven was really reading but was sitting next to BB and felt safe in the apartment. She then remembered Robin had some listening divice in the room. Suddenly Beast Boy saw several tiny objects blowup and looked at Raven in confusion

"Robin has been listening on our conversations, now he cant," Raven said in a monotone voice

Three hours latter Beast Boy got up to sleep, he was about to enter the guest room when he heard Raven say, "Why are you sleeping in the guestroom?"

Beast Boy smiled and entered their room, Raven followed shortly after. Beast Boy returned to the bed to sleep when Raven whispered, "You promise you wont hurt me ever?" concern in her voice

"Raven, I would never hurt you. I will always be there to protect you," Beast Boy told her as he stroked her hair

"All right, I trust you," Raven said giving Beast Boy a kiss and she laid in his arms.

"Raven, when will you be ready to you know…enter the next stage, not pressuring you just want to know," Beast Boy asked her nervously

"You have no idea how much pain Robin caused me, it is indescribable," Raven said sounding sad

"Raven, I am your husband and best friend and your love, just try to explain it, you will feel better," Beast Boy told her soothingly. Raven got up, went to her closet and came back with a letter.

"You remember that day when I almost…" Raven explained nervously. Beast Boy nodded in a comforting way.

"Yes I do,"

"I wrote this letter to explain what was going through me at the time," Raven handed him the letter

Beast Boy looked at the letter and it read, no heading, just the words:

_The door it slammed like thunder, the tears they fell like rain, and the warnings from my family were coming back like a hurricane, oh I am drowning in emotion and I cannot reach the shore. I am alive…but can I truly survive this storm._

"I had no idea, not in a million years you were being torn apart by forces like this Raven, I had no idea…" Beast Boy said quietly. Raven simply nodded, and fell asleep in his arms.

**NEXT MORNING**

Raven woke up feeling full of joy, she had never felt so relaxed in such a long time. She had finally revealed her emotions and she felt relieved. She turned to see Beast Boy asleep, with a smile on his face. She got up, showered, got dressed and went to the kitchen. She stopped and her face turned hard as stone, standing with a cup of tea was none other than Robin.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked her voice with anger and fear

"Wondering why we had a disturbance call from this room!" then Robin laughed at his own sick, perverted joke. "I just wanted to ask you something, who do you think would be better in bed, Beast Boy or me," he had that sadistic look on his face

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Raven screamed and a metal bar forced Robin out

Beast Boy rushed into the room. "What happened Raven?" he asked confused and alarmed

"Robin, he came and I got rid of him right away," she felt ashamed at the question hehad asked and didn't want to tell Beast Boy.

"Good, I will talk to Cy today and ask him to set up an alarm system for this place,"

**FOUR DAYS LATTER **

**ROBIN'S ROOM**

_The time for action is now Robin. _Slade told Robin as he laid there on his bed. The past four days he had been torturing Raven and Beast Boy with his actions, Star had gotten so close to him she didn't suspect a thing and neither did Cyborg. Today was the day he would destroy the Titans and hopefully Batman. _Then what, kill more people, kill all my friends. Titans East should be next, then the Justice League, but first have to destroy my "friends" and my "mentor."_

Robin got up, took a shower, changed and walked to Star's room. He entered, she gave him the key and he walked to her sleeping body and took out his staff and hit her right on the chest. She gasped in shock and looked at who hit her and her eyes grew wide in shock. "Robin, why are you hitting me, have I done anything wrong?" she asked, tears in her eyes. "I thought you loved me?"

"I thought I did too, but I know you don't love me, you love Cy," he said as he smashed the staff at her three more times

Gasping for breath she said, "I don't love Cyborg, I love you, where are you getting these absurd ideas!"

"You spend too much time with him, you are pretty much a whore you know, wearing those revealing clothes, hugging anything, I am going to teach you a lesson," Robin said savagely. He hit her several more times when he was hurled out of the room by a star bolt.

"GET AWAY FROM ME ROBIN!" screamed Starfire as she wept on the floor, she flew away, she needed to think.

Robin watched her fly away and smirked, _the naïve alien always thought life was perfect, but phase one is complete, I am going to mentally tear her apart before I kill her._ He then looked to see Cy rush up the stairs

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He screamed as he saw the destruction and was frozen in shock when he saw Star's blood around the room. "What did you do Robin…" Cy said softly.

"She got off lucky, but I don't think my conscience will be dented when I kill a fake man," Robin growled

"Robin, why are you doing this!" Cy said as he activated the alarm to call BB and Raven.

"You know Cy, I developed this disk to break you down, the only way to turn you back on would be if BB and Raven put your spare battery back in, but after a few hours they want be around, so your as good as dead," Robin hurled the disk at Cy, before Cy could react he felt his power drain and he collapsed.

**DOWNTOWN JUMP CITY**

"O my God, he took out Cy too," Raven told Beast Boy as she left her meditation position

"HE KILLED CY!" Beast Boy said in shock

"No, he drained his battery clean, and Star is alone, she is in emotional turmoil, she is crying," Raven said sadly

"We have to take him out," Beast Boy said with a grim, determined face

"Yes, but we need back up," Raven pushed the Bat button

"How long will it take him to come?"

"He is already in his one man Batjet, he should be here in half an hour or an hour," Raven told Beast Boy

"He will be too late," Robin's voice interrupted as he jumped in the room, through the balcony,"Hello newly weds."

"I will deal with yo- AH!" Beast Boy screamed as electricity surged through him, his electric disk was already on him. Beast Boy colapsed on the ground, the electricity surging through him, Robin went up to him, went on his knees and whispered viciously:

"When you wake up, Raven will be dead, I will be holding Batman's head in my hand and the last thing you will see will be me smiling as the bird a rang cuts your head clean off," Robin told Beast Boy as he fell losing consciousness.

"Now, just you and me Raven," Robin continued with his smirk, Raven was filled with anger at what Robin had done, several objects glowed black.

Raven hurled objects at him and tried flying away, to regroup, but Robin dogged the objects, smiled and shot his grapple hook and wrapped around her foot. She cried out in pain when he forced her hard on the ground.

"Come on Raven, give me a challenge, I raped you for God's sakes, attacked you, and basically stalked you. You have your powers and I am still winning, may be we can play one of my bed games before I finish you off!" Robin said with a menacing smile

"NO!" Raven remembered those "games" which haunted her sleep and she was filled with new energy and sent so many objects at him, he was knocked down and a little shocked at the attack.

Growling, _this is taking too long_, he threw a flash disk at her, she covered her eyes and when Raven could see, Beast Boy was gone.

"DAMN YOU ROBIN!" she cried with anger and anguish, she sensed Beast Boy on the roof of Titan's Tower with Cyborg, and Starfire. _I have to get them, with or without Batman! _Raven thought as she flew up to the roof.

**TITAN'S TOWER ROOF**

"Hello Raven, glad to see you can join us," Robin told her, she landed to see her friends tied up tight against the wall, all unconscious. Robin stood in the middle, rain drenched, it had started to rain several minutes before. He stood there, his cape covering him, he was full of confidence and had a evil smile on his face. Raven landed, her hood up, right in front of him, she was full of grim determination.

"This ends now Robin! I wont let you take the only thing in life I have loved so much, I wont let you destroy **our** family," Raven spoke with much emotion. Lighting crackled as Robin cringed at her words, he responded.

"Believe me, we weren't a family, I am not related to a grass stain, or a robot, or even a witch, we aren't a family," Robin told her, his voice was cold and dark

"Enough talk, it ends now," Raven declared full of anger as she hurled a large rock at Robin, who dogged itand took out his staff. It was raining heavy on the top of the tower as Robin rushed to Raven. Raven tried to hurl another object but was struck across the face by the staff. Robin lifted up the staff to smash her head open when suddenly he was kicked in the back. Robin looked up to see Batman standing over him, the rain only showed the outline of the dark knight.

"Get away from her Robin," Batman told his protégé in a calm, monotone voice

"I will do whatever I want!" Robin yelled as he went to action with Batman

They fought hand to hand for quite some time, both launching expert attacks and defences on one another. Batman was surprised at how good Robin was. Raven watched from a distance, and could only see them clearly when the lightning crackled, Batman looked like he was on the defensive

"Surprised that I am winning! I would be, I have been training to the point that I am superior to even Batman!" Robin yelled as he broke through Batman's defences

From the distance Raven was shocked to see Batman being viciously beaten Robin.

Robin lifted his bird a rang and was about to finish Batman when suddenly a star bolt took out the weapon. Drenched with rain the surprised Robin looked up and saw the four remaining Titans looking grimly at him. Batman crawled to the young heroes

"It is over Robin," Cyborg stated in the cold rain drenched night. His one eye glowed almost menacingly in the dark, rainy day

"You are right, it is over, he beat me, Slade, my personality, they united and beat me," As Robin said this he dropped the disk in his hand and his body language and voice changed to frustration. He looked at the Titans in that cold rainy night, he looked at his mentor and then to the ground. He had tears in his eyes when he looked out at the sea.

"Please forgive me Star, its the only way," Robin said in a strange quiet voice, and then he jumped.

"ROBIN! DON'T GO YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD BE WITH ME!" Star screamed as she flew to get him, Raven followed suite, Batman, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were in shock and just stood there, neither of them able to fly or get there faster than the two girls.

Robin crashed hard but was still barely conscious. Star flew and landed beside him, Raven joined her.

"I cant control the other side, I have to die before he comes back, forgive me Raven. Forgive me Star, I have to do this for you guys," Robin gasped in pain, Star held his hand crying, Raven put her hand on his chest to try to heal him enough to take him inside to be saved. "No Raven, my last wish, don't let me live, let me finally sleep in peace…my God, do you see how beautiful the light is," Robin's voice sounded stunned and amazed, Star looked to where his eyes stared and she only saw the dark clouds, Robin closed his eyes with a smile and after uttering "Beautiful…" died. Star began weeping as the thunder grew louder, Raven tried to comfort her with a hug. Raven also had tears in her eyes.

"No, why have you left me," Star said sadly as she held Robin's hand

On the roof, Batman and the boys looked in shock at the scene below. Beast Boy began crying, Cy held his composure, Batman was in shock. _Never expected it to get this bad_ Batman thought as he stared at the crying girls and Star holding the motionless form of his son.

"He died a hero…" Batman said a little amazed when he picked up the disk which Robin had dropped.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked, his voice quivering

"This disk is an emergency only disk, he could have killed us all just like that, but he regained control and stopped himself before he drew more blood. My son died a hero," Batman declared with bitter pride

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER! AND A SUMMERY OF THE SEQUEL ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE GIVE ME FEED BACK!**


	13. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**Special thanks to: bobby 213, ttinuhpfanforever, Dark-Canuck, x.StArFiRe.x, teentitans13579, little-raven2992, and finally Raethegreat, thanks for all the reviews, they all alowed me to continue this story**

**THREE DAYS LATTER JUMP CITY NATIONAL CEMETERY**

"Robin died as he spent his entire life, a hero, his death shows us that no hero is immune to death, his struggle should be an inspiration to all," the new leader of the Teen Titans, Cyborg addresed the large assembly of heroes all gathered to give their respects. The large cemetery was grim as Robin's coffin laid their in front of the podium, once the speeches were down it would be lowered. The coffin was draped with a blue Titans flag and his uniform.

The Titans had announced the terrible news the next day, Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans had died in the line of duty. He died defeating Slade's last weapon which could have possibly lead to the deaths of many citizens. Jump City mourned with the Titans, on the day of the funeral, his coffin, being carried by the all the Titans East and Titans West made its way to the cemetery where almost every hero on Earth was waiting. All across the streets, roses were thrown and people watched with tears in their eyes as the Titans leader made his final journey across Jump City.

"Robin was a human, fighting monsters, demons, madmen, supervillains, serial killers, and aliens. He was a human on a team of gifted heroes. On paper he is the weakest Titan, for his humanity,but in reality he was the strongest because of his intelligence, perseverance, and strength," Beast Boy stated as he walked off the podium. The last four speakers were the Titan's themselves.

"Robin made mistakes, he was only human, but he always recovered, he always came back to make things right. He did the same thing for the last time three days ago, I owe my life and my husband's life to this man," Raven said with tears also forming in her eyes. The tears were for the shame she still felt that she still, in her heart, felt Robin was to blame for the events leading to his death

"He was my love, he took care of me, but sadly, he will never keep his last promise because he had to go and save us all…" Star couldn't go on as she walked off the podium crying.

Soon the coffin was placed in the grave, the heroes all mourned and all of Jump City mourned for the next few days

As the coffin was being lowered Beast Boy asked Cy, "What do we do now?"

"Rebuild, move on, we need a new member," Cy said softly

"We cant replace friend Robin!" Star said bitterly, no one had seen her so on the edge before

"Not a replacement, just so the team can have full capabilities to do its job," Cy explained. Star slowly nodded but she was still unconvinced.

As the Titans began talking of the future, they all had an ery feeling that someone was watching them from the shadows...

**FALL OF ROBIN IS COMPLETE, OFFICIALLY**

**IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS I WILL START PUBLISHING THE SEQUEL: FALL OF ROBIN II: REPLACEMENT**

**FOLLOWING THAT WILL BE FALL OF ROBIN III: SECRETS (note to readers, the stories are all pretty much done, just need to publish them)**

**FINAL REQUEST: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
